


I Need Your Service

by RosenBear



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied castus and nasir, M/M, Nasir likes to be dominated, One shots sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosenBear/pseuds/RosenBear
Summary: Nasir and Agron are in a secret relationship





	1. I Need Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story on my old fanfiction account but decided to move it over and get rid of the other account, that or post there that im here now, so here this is. It was my first fiction I did of these two and I love them so much.

Nasir casually walked along his family mansion halls, heading towards the large glass doors that opened into the large backyard. In his hand he held a tall glass of lemonade with plenty of ice to his liking and draped over his arm a plush towel. Later that night he would be expecting his guests to appear for the birthday party he was throwing for his best friend Chadara inside but for the time now he would be enjoying the luxury of tormenting his favorite home caretaker with lust he knew fueled him. The rich male enjoyed drowning in the pleasures of his wealth. He and his siblings, Pietros and Naevia, were pampered darlings of their parents Oenomaus and Melitta. Nasir, to Agron, was a spit fire, a snake ready to wrap its body tightly around his victim to taste with no repercussions.

At the moment though he was barely dressed, something he enjoyed doing on days he was alone in the mansion. Today everyone was out for the afternoon and he wanted to take full advantage of that. The sweat rolled down his brown skin and over his pierced nipples. The metal bounced as he walked, the sweat making them shine in the sun as he pushed the doors open. His thin, short jet black swimming shorts barely hid anything for imagination, stretching and lifting up in places that made the green eyes follow each step. 

That disheveled wavy black hair cascading over his beautiful brown shoulders. It was driving the man tending the garden insane. He's been there for a couple days time now and he quickly picked up the young heir liked playing with him. It became a game to them both. Heat pooled down into his groin, quickly making his cock harden at the sight of the sultry prince. The sun kissed body is sin on legs and he knew it, flaunted it in front of him whenever he was working.

The first time he met Nasir was at Chadara's place. The rich blonde had a party at her beach house. Everyone was partying all night by the bonfire, she hired him because he was hot and she needed someone to care for her beach home. She made him work that night as a guard and there he locked eyes with the little vixen. They both pulled away farther down the beach, losing there senses as the fucked in public. Agron sent shock waves up the males body as he pounded him into the sand. Next thing Agron knew the place he got hired for next belong to the one night stand. He wouldn't forget the grin that stretched along his sweet face.

Nasir headed for the pool directly in the line of view of tall German, it was about to begin again, his game. Nasir pulled his hair back into a messy bun, his sun glasses glinting in the sun as he turned his head to find his plaything, giving him that devilish smile when he was found, tongue slipping out to lick his lips. Agron watched him lay the towel on the chair before he sat down on the reclining pool chair reaching beside him to grab a bottle of sunscreen. Nasir just popping the top sent shivers down his back. The bulge in Agron's shorts was becoming to hard to bare. A thick white creamy liquid poured onto Nasir's fingers, some of the contents dripping onto his smooth thighs as he squeezed to much out. The implications were purposely made, he knew what he wanted, Agron knew it too, all to well.

Nasir took the cream and rubbed it slowly down his body, all over his arms to his shoulders and neck, down his legs.

Saving his torso for last just so he could let his finger roll down the expanse of skin, rubbing over his pierced nipples, down to the hem of his shorts. The green eyes followed the movements, noticing the bulge in those tight shorts. Agron wanted to go over there and just punish him, let him get the full extent of what his actions did to his body. When those sinful hands dipped down in his short he couldn't take it anymore. The syrian let the tip of his erection pop out, the elastic band kept it pressed against his belly. Nasir pulled his sunglasses back into his hair, eyes closed and lips pulled by his teeth as one hand stayed down rubbing his shaft and slipping fingers inside himself, the other visibly rubbing up against his chest past his piercings. 

His face had pleasure written all over it. All this for the German just to snap like he wanted and oh he did but he didn't move until Nasir gave him the ok, his hand lifted from his chest, his index finger beckoning him over.

Agron walked with a quick pace over to his seductive boss, lifting his sweat drenched shirt up and over his head. He tossed it to the side, his main focus the beautiful body waiting for him at pool side. When he got close he got halted in space by Nasir's foot pressed against his sweaty chest. Their eyes locked, Agron full of want and Nasir's full of his playful lust. So amused by the mans resilience this time. 

He reached over for his drink, the beverage slowly emptying, keeping his lust filled prize waiting for him, antagonizing Agron for his amusement. Nasir's eyes never left his, the small smirk as the man drank didn't go unnoticed by the taller man. He wanted this. The foot holding him back slowly descended over his hard abs and down to the tight bulge waiting to be buried deep inside him. He put the glass down the ice inside clinking together. Nasir pressed hard against Agron's bulge still keeping his eye contact as he rolled over the hard covered cock. The taller man let out a moan, "Mmm fuck...," Agron's eyes closed to the pleasure before looking back at his little snake, a demanding tone in his throat, "..Nasir." The male sitting down giggled letting his foot drop back down onto the chair. Nasir leaned up slipping his hands onto the top of Agron's shorts pulling him down on to the chair on top of him. Agron grabbed him behind his neck, the black locks tangled in his grasp as he pushed their lips together. The kiss was fierce and left no room to breath, the way they liked it.

Agron let his other hand reach down to grip the thin fabric of Nasir's shorts ripping them off his body. His nails dragging a trail down the sultry skin under him, making his baby moan, "Aaah yes, daddy." The lust drove him to be a little rough but Nasir didn't mind he knew what he was getting. For this man only he became a little slutty. Agron unbuttoned and zipped down his shorts just enough to release his enraged cock from its confines. The slight breeze grazing over it excited him more, the pre-cum dripped and slid down his shaft. The same hand reached down to slide his fingers between his baby's legs, into the waiting hole, already ready for him.

He broke the kiss grabbing both of Nasir's legs, lifting them over his shoulders. They were both sweaty and Nasir's sunscreen made it that much more slippery. The smaller male tossed his head back losing his sunglasses and hair tie, his hair falling all over. Agron didn't wait he lined himself up and plunged as deep as possible into warm tight opening, making the young male call out, "Oh fuck! Mmngh daddy." The loud sounds of skin on skin drove them both deeper into their lust. Agron gripped Nasir's legs tightly, leaving red grip marks on the under part of his thighs. The sweat built up from the heat, dripping down off his hair and his back.

Nasir reached up wrapping his arms around the mans neck dragging his nails into the sweaty back, leaving red trails that burned from the sweat. Agron being so close Nasir could smell the pure sent of him, it was all his own and he wanted to be drowned in it. Their lips brushing across each other as Nasir edged him on more, "Mmm...I don't want...to feel my legs after you're done with me...".

Agron sped up in his pace at the notion, his grip on the legs going tighter, grinning down at his love, "I'm gonna break you," They were both out of breath but that didn't stop them from locking lips again, the syrian sliding his tongue in. He felt Nasir squeeze his length as he hit that special bundle of nerves only he could find. It made him jolt in pleasure, small gasps leaving his lips, his eyes closing tight. Agron began assaulting the spot, wearing his baby out until he couldn't move, just as he wanted. The bite to the Germans bottom lip pulled him out of his motions, he kept going but slowed down as he looked up to the other eyes. He wanted to torture the body under him in pleasure, slowing down as he knew Nasir was close. 

Their eyes stayed locked as Agron pulled fully out, up to the head before slowly going back in with force hitting the nerves. No matter how hard Nasir tried not to seem bothered he knew it was driving him crazy. Agron kissed his lips, then his cheek until he made it to his ear. Biting down on it before his husky voice pierced his ear, "Tell me what you want baby." His hands moved from under Nasir's thighs, the only sign they've been there were the red streaks. The male under him wrapped his legs around Agron waist keeping the sweat soaked male close to him as he licked over his ear, "I wanna sit on top and let you fuck me."

Agron wrapped his muscled arm around the males waist, lifting Nasir from the chair, the towel falling off to the side as they switched places. He laid back against the chair as Nasir sat on top of him, his cock never leaving the warmth of his seducer. Nasir's own length was covered in a mixture of their sweat and his pre-cum that also decorated the lower half of their stomachs. The little snake quickly went back to his pleasures, grinding down hard and sensually rolling his hips like a belly dancer seducing his watcher, moans leaving his now red kissed lips. Agron's groans and muffled curses only pushed him to do more, leaning forward to press his hands on the hard chest as lifted his hips up the length of the thick shaft inside of him before plunging down again and again, tightening around him as he went back up. 

"Mmf, Nasir," Agron let out, his hands gripping tightly on the chair. Nasir's hair was a mess, the sweat and heat made his hair cling to his neck, shoulders and face, some parts beginning to curl, his face twisted in pleasure and nothing else in the world mattered except feeling that cock beneath him burying deep inside him. He was losing it and Agron could see that, even if he knew he could make Nasir's world go crazy for much longer than this he had to end it. This was risky as it already. Large hands slide up the moist skin to grasp the sensual hips, the feet planted flat to the ground, Nasir knew what was coming and he craved it, "Mmn..Aaah…Uhng...Aah Aa-Agron! Mmmm please, fuck me!," Nasir was so out of breath and sobbing for him, he could only gasp, a sign he was close. 

Agron did what he was told, thrusting upward hard and fast into the waiting body. He loved watching that brown skin gleaming in the sun, the ring piercings moving along with his body. The body above him leaned back, both his hands grasped Agron's legs, moving along in time with his thrust, pushing back down hard against him gasping for more, "..Aahn...h-harder!" Agron continue on, bringing the other down hard against him with his grasp on his waist. The movements started to get to sporadic, losing the rhythm as they got lost in the ecstasy of each other's body. Looking him over Nasir's cock was bobbing up and down with the movements, everything about this scene seemed erotic. Agron sat up still keeping motions as he threw Nasir back against the chair, with him on his back he could have better leverage to that bundle of nerves that drove Nasir insane. His hands slid from Nasir's waist to his legs keeping them open wide, one hand griping the sensitive shaft between his legs. Agron's thumb sliding in circles on the head with ever jerking motion.

The version of Nasir coming undone was his favorite part of this, he didn't have that stoic expression or cocky look, just a simple guy thrown into the ocean of pleasure. Nasir could say the same for his big lover, Agron always bit his lips and his eyes were hazed over when he looked at Nasir when the fucked. His cheeks going slight red. Agron felt his lover tightening unbearably around him as he hit those nerves repeatedly, it was almost over for Nasir. "Don't slow down….I'm going to- ,"Nasir hissed like the little snake he was as he let go all over his chest, his sore legs were going numb as Agron continued on letting him ride his high while trying to also get his. 

"Aaah..fuck..Mm come on Aggy finish for your baby. Fill me up.," Agron leaned forward biting down on Nasir's neck as he pounded into him, he lost his control, moving his arms to wrap around him as he went in. Nasir could hear their skin making that delicious sound when they make contact. Agron was almost there he wrapped his arms around him as well, their embrace was tight and loving as Agron filled him up, he could feel it spilling out of him. "Mmmn Nasir...fuck the gods. The things you do to me." Agron spoke through gritted teeth. He heard the man under him give that giggle he loved. They tried catching their breaths as they looked at each other, so sweaty their hair a crazy mess. 

Their kiss was a series of letting their tongues battle and licking and nibbles. Even if the euphoric bliss after felt so good he pulled out of Nasir, letting more of their recent activity drip out the numb body below him. Agron just buttoned his shorts back up not worrying about the mess his cum was going to make in shorts. He walked away from Nasir after planting one last kiss on those sinful lips to get his shirt and head back to his post in the garden.

The sound of someone calling him brought Nasir out of his stupor. He took the towel on the chair to wipe his stomach and reached down to shove the ripped shorts under his chair. His legs were so sore and numb but he made his way into the pool. Agron watched him wobble with smirk on his face, he continued to snip at the shrubs, the smirk slowly fading as the man that called his love walked out into the backyard. Castus walked over to the pool side admiring Nasir's naked body. "You went for a skinny dip with out me?" Castus had the nasty smirk on his face, he looked up and saw Agron not to far away with disgust, "You should watch your surroundings love." 

It wasn't like Agron couldn't hear him, besides he did more than just watch which made him smirk again. Castus saw this and just glared at him. Agron will never know why he trusted that guy so much to have a key to his place. Nasir rolled his eyes and got out the pool after dunking under to wet his hair. His drenched body did things to Agron that made him want to ravish that body again. "Oh yea, I didn't notice him back there. He's just a gardener. My work boy, leave him be." 

Nasir walked over to the chair and wrapped the towel around his waist. Castus' hand slid around his waist pulling him close. Oh he knew Agron wanted to run over and plunge those blades deep into the man. They both turned to return into the mansion to finish for the party later. He promised Agron they did nothing but kiss and grind against each other, besides Castus was just another sugar daddy he'd drop once he got bored but he'd never drop his German. All the money Castus thought was going to Nasir to keep him happy was actually sitting right in Agron's pocket. 

That night the party began and everyone was having a good time but Nasir didn't forget to send his love a certain gift. Agron was home fresh out the shower for the night on the counter was a package from Nasir with a kiss mark on it with some writing saying 'For Daddy'. Inside was a disc labeled with a sharpie made wink face. He was curious so he popped it in the dvd player. Of course, it was the security footage of the pool side at Nasir's place with them in full view fucking on the chair. Their moans could be heard pouring through the speakers. "You really will be my undoing baby," Agron chuckled, "Im always at your service."


	2. Service Me Nasir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part kinda to I Need your Service. Just one shots of their escapades and some story but mostly smut. May add some for the other couple. Duro and Pietros

This fight had to be their worst in the best way possible. The way the taller man clasped his large hand over Nasir's mouth. The way he was easily picked up and taken into a room as soon as the small crowd left outside. Hiding them from the prying eyes of the little get together. Even to the way the sheen of sweat glistened on brown thighs, littered with the streaks of red down the length Nasir's thighs from the tight grip and nails scaring down his flesh, as they wrapped up around the sweat slick waist of his partner in crime just turned him to jello. He was being the crux of the problem again but this was something Agron would have to accept. 

It all started at this get together mentioned earlier. They were already at each other from before. Something small about their relationship. It was fair what Agron wanted and craved but he had a job to do and he wouldn't have a weakness. He just had to realise at the moment. 

Nasir wasn't his. 

The man was not going to bend to his will and it drove the green eyed casanova crazy. He loved every second shattering that will when he could though.

Agron wanted him to leave with him every time he came to “visit” for his any and everything service job to support him and his brother. Or had the pleasure of working the stress from that small body. In secret of course. 

This time he couldn't wait. Again he was asked to work his services and play eye candy and server to whatever these rich families needed. Honest to the God's he couldn't wait to leave more than usual this time but not before claiming what was his for the night. He had no clue what Nasir was up to in the grand scheme of things but he always got paid handsomely. He'd ask him about more details later.

Once more he had to watch that gorgeous body, voluptuous in more places than one and toned in the other walk into the foyer connected to the dining and living room on either side.

'Fucking hell...what is he wearing.’ The thoughts pierced Agron but not exactly where he wanted to admit at the moment. 

When those eyes glanced over he felt his lust grow larger. It was an all black outfit. Tight jeans with string laced on the sides showing his skin. They exaggerated his ass which no one was complaining about. With a silky sheer and baggy black shirt leaving Agron wanting to peak at those dusky nipples. Never will he forget those pierced buds. His long black locks tied up into a messy bun.

He twirled for his friends and siblings that came over as the necklaces he wore shone in the light. One he specially recognised he gifted him. It was more then likely cheaper than the others, a small trinket from their first date, a snake wrapped around a heart. Nasir laughed at the accuracy of it but accepted. It was sweet.

They were partying for some secret reason that the server assumed had to do with them more then likely gaining more funds than they need. Grudges aside. He rather focus his green eyes on the one thing that mattered. They both glanced each other up and down taking in the others attire. 

If only he could he'd wipe that smirk from the little vipers mouth. Uncomfortable as it was to him he had to dress formal and that meant suit and tie. He was hired to serve people drinks. It was a drink that Nasir seemed to crave as he sultry and slowly walked over to Agron. The click of his boots on the marble announcing his steps. 

It was dangerous, Nasir supposedly supposed to be untouched but he can count more than once where he decorated that skin with more than hickeys and love bites. Agron mentally smacked himself. There was company this time. Not just them. Calm he repeated.

A small tongue peeked out from his lips to trace the rim of the glass. The clang of metal hitting the glass almost shocked him. He didnt know he was staring So hard and gulped. 'When did he get that done....' He commented in his head. Of course snapping out of his head he heard Nasir give some bull shit excuse he was tasting but Agron wasn't an idiot.

A small brown hand snaked its way up to adjust his tie and pat his cheek. In the back of his head he screamed when he watched him turn away to walk back to his brother and sister before watching them turn back slightly before starting to chuckle to themselves. He knew Pietros well. His brother dating him more than once. It made this All the more embarrassing to be yanked by Nasir's chain.

That's when things decided it wanted to go south for him and his sanity. Castus walked over along with another blonde man, he had the ear grating joy of over hearing the man's name, Caesar. They were chatting it up and enjoying the drinks. He knew he had no say but watching Nasir lean into this Caesar, chuckling to whatever he whispered in his ear made him snap. It was the way Nasir bit his lips, looked up through those thick lashes as he smiled brightly. His body so close to that man Agron swore he saw flames. 

He didn't even know who he was. He didn't care to know. It was competition he wanted to destroy. 

The frail glass in his hand suddenly burst in his grip, it was purposeful. A few people looked over as he grabbed his fist as if hurt and bringing himself around the corner to the darkness of the dining room to locate the bathroom. As expected Nasir excused himself from his companions to make sure his server wasn't to hurt. Though as he rounded the corner calling out sweetly for Agron he was met with a waiting glare. 

The man was leaning against the wall with his eyes downcast to focus on Nasir and him alone. 

His hand already cleaned with no offending cuts. Just lust filled eyes wanting and pining over his affection. 

“...You broke that glass on purpose didn't you?..” Nasir whispered slightly amused at the weak state Agron was in. Only he made him snap that easily.

“What was that…?” Agron questioned. Referring to Caesar. “First Castus. Now th-” 

Nasir let out a sigh. A hand raising in front of Agron to cut him off as he smiled, “Can't let that jealousy cloud your mind baby. He's just my parents business partner and by extension mine as the eldest. I have business to handle.” 

Agron wasn't having it. He was filled up with desire from the teasing earlier then seeing that. What business? Blocking Nasir's way of leaving with his arms, he pressed his face into the lush hair to breath in the scent and calm himself.

“Nasir…,” Agron let out as if it was his last breath. It was a plea for release of this torture again. He didn't want to sound like a broken record but Nasir knows how much he'd do for him, loves him. 

It caused the other to smirk, feeling the growth pressing against him. Reaching up to grab that thick arm and leave kisses up the clothing to press against his lips. It was slow but full of passion. Though that was invitation enough, a promise to talk and handle that package for later. He had to wait but it was torture he'd go through. 

“You don't own me Agron.” He whispered, “We had this discussion...it's just business.”

That calm Nasir tried to make didn't last as soon as they left their small chat Caesar was back on him again. Grabbing his waist in which Nasir fell easily into. Even going as far as to rest his own smaller hand over his. He was another hit for Nasir but he could give no fucks for some reason. Tonight he was so agitated, Nasir was being so much more handsy with this guy. Castus wasn't to far away right there watching almost seeming as agitated but willing to share with Caesar.

The group headed out towards the pool area Agron had all to much familiarity with. That wasn't his destination. He had an hour break and he was going to use it.

As everyone filed out of the back door Agron quickly grabbed Nasir making sure his large hand clasped around his mouth and he lifted him up. Nasir jumped slightly until the all to familiar scent of Agron filled his senses. He brought Nasir to a room with the blinds down. The large window looking out to the back pool and garden area. The blue shade from the pool lights was the only thing illuminating the room. 

Not to long ago they were out there. Right in front of that pool. Agron made it a mission to have him every section of this mansion. So no matter where Nasir went he thought of him. 

Nasir lost count of how many times he cut off with this man only to be able to each time pull him back like a prey in a net. Agron just had to come back to make it up to him over and over until Nasir took him back. He knew he enjoyed it too. It hurt his pride in a good way. Knocked him down a few pegs that he wasn't in control. If his friends knew they'd berate him for his behavior for this rich kid. 

When his small lover said to kneel he'd be down faster then anything to make him happy. This time though it was a bit harder to make Agron bend to his will but he still couldn't resist the look in those dark, snakes like eyes, the pleading, the words whispered in his ear of all the things he done to that body no one could ever replace. Asking him what he's willing to do to keep him out of the arms of others. 

His dark haired beauty promised he belonged to no one but the rough hands that roamed the expanse of his heated skin. Never would he lie about that to him. Nasir was a constricting vice to Agrons heart. It was a mistake to fall in love with him. A mistake he was going to make over and over again to feel the soft body under him every night. Everyday he came to service him. 

Outside everyone was busy chatting but within the dark of this room it was just them whisper fighting. It was all the taller figure of the twos fault for this burst of angst. He didn't know when he truly lost himself to this snake. He got warned but he didnt care. Nasir was yelling and he wanted it to stop before they were caught. 

Whatever they argued over got lost within the tangled up clothing that clung to their skin. Said clothing making its way to random places of the room along with his boots. The offending jeans that did it all found their way discarded slowly as he enjoyed the unwrapping of his babys body. 

Nasir's back arching to the touch of Agron fingers gliding their way down his abdomen, as his finger tips tickled the top of his aching heat hidden under the right briefs. It was unbearable.

He was in control this time. Dominating in ways Nasir barely let him have. It was rare and he treated it as such an occasion and did all he wanted. It turned his small love on when he snapped this way.

Taking off his tie as he pushed Nasir down on the desk of the small private study as it seemed they were in. Ripping the buttons off his button up and using the tie as a gag wrapped around the others face. 

“Agron…p-please...I won't yell again….” Nasir pleads through the tie around his face as a gag. He was barely audible but Agron knew what he was saying and felt the craving he had to be smothered. 

“....Keep that mouth shut. What did I say?” Agron lifted away from Nasir's body and instantly felt the loss of warmth he smothered his senses in. A smirk spreading across his face as he rolled his hips slightly with a force, the thick erection hidden under his formal pants hitting the youngers needy entrance below. Agron making quick work to rid the others body of the sheer black shirt next partly. Just lifting it above the others nipples. Finally laying his eyes on those rings adorning his nipples. That shirt was a cock tease and he wore it on purpose, knowing his lover would work tonight.

The sheer fabric was a perfect contrast until it reached those perky nipples where the fabric decided to get darker. Hiding the dusky buds awaiting his mouth to venture. Making quick work as he rubbed them between his fingers. His mouth biting and picking the other. 

The small grunts from the tug of pleasure he was causing Nasir muffled by the tie turned him on more. Under his mercy as the younger dug his fingers into Agrons shoulders. 

“I told you...it's nothing but business…” Nasir whined. “You know..I want nobody... but you.”

“Prove it.” 

Agron pulled the other down to his knees in front of him. Grabbing his bun, ruining it even more than it already was, the slight sting sending jolts down below. While the other hand pulled the tie down from being in his mouth. He'd need to use more bondage it seems. Constricting just his mouth slightly turned Nasir to goo.

“I'm at your service…sir” the sultry voice trailed off as his mouth headed for the zipper of the others pants. He didn't want to use his hands, knew Agron wanted to see him in his most carnal state. His teeth clasped around the zipper pulling apart the fabric. Nuzzling his face into the waiting bulge after making quick work of the button. 

He made a mental note to wear more suits for him when he could. Learning more about his love the more this night continued on. Thinking of that piercing on his tongue, he couldnt wait to feel it.

Nasir's small fingers clasped the strong legs of his partner as he trailed his tongue against the monster waiting for him. He let his large brown eyes look up at his captor. Turning him on even more as evident of his cock jumping slightly. It was taking to long, he wanted to taste what was waiting for him. Quickly pulling down the offending fabric and watching the length spring free. 

Wasting no time he kissed the reddened tip waiting for him to please. Licking up the leaking precum spilling out. His tongue swirling around the appendage like ice cream, sucking slightly before coming off with a small pop. Tasting the man he loved on his lips like the sweetest candy. Letting his tongue glide down the underside of the heat. Making sure his piercing slide along the most sensitive areas.

Nasir didnt miss taking his balls into his mouth for a quick swirl before coming back up to plunge every inch down his throat in one slow go. Saliva already building up from his evident hunger to please.

It drove Agron insane as he tilted his head back as well as his eyes rolling. He looked back down though wanted to keep that eye contact they started. Both of them never breaking that contact all through the blow job. Listening to the sound of heavy breathing and Nasir working hard. 

It was becoming messy as now both of the large hands tangled into his hair. Tugging at him to go faster. Nasor wanted to be made a mess off. His eyeliner running slightly from the tear trickling his eyes as the heated flesh reached farther as it could go down his throat. 

The saliva trailing down his neck increasing as he held on for the ride as the taller man began pushing in with slow thrusts that didn't hesitate to quicken. All Nasir could do was let his mouth be fucked raw. Held in place and he wasn't going to let anything spill. The burn felt good and caused his own erection to press uncomfortable against his already tight briefs. They became moist with his need growing stronger. 

Occasionally they both looked outside to watch the others. Time seemed to slow for them but this was all happening so fast. Neither wanted to stop the momentum and just like that a low groan escaped tightly clenched teeth as Agron released deep within the waiting mouth. All of it swallowed. Anything Left lapped up by his eager lover. 

Nasir was lost, eyes hazed over and dribble flowing down the corner of his lips. A thick thumb wiped it away as he lifted his boy up from his chin into a slow kiss. Pushing him back against the desk. Bringing those plump legs around his waist once more. He was still hard and eager just as his lover wanting to bury himself in the waiting heat. But he wouldn't do that to Nasir, he ground down into him once more before kissing down his body until he reached the undergarments blocking his path. 

Fingers made quick work moving them over to the side before he dug into his treat. They had no time to fully undress and they really didn't care to. One of their shared kinks. The warm tongue glided over the tight opening as he fingers dug deeply into the thickness of Nasir's ass. Keeping him open for him. 

As soon as he began feasting Nasir's back arched and his fingers messed up the once proper hair Agron never wore. He began to twist and grind himself farther into the waiting tongue below. His lover obliging and sticking his tongue in as far as he could, taking the chance to begin entering fingers. It was driving the other crazy as he tried his hardest to continue pushing down and fuck himself on his man's fingers and tongue. His prostate occasionally being grazed over. 

Agron torturing him on purpose. He wanted to prove he had the power right now and he was believed. 

It was getting much more dangerous now. Nasir's voice hiking up in pleasure. His whines becoming more needy and wanton in ecstasy as he begged for more. A hard bite against his smooth ass made him take the hint to quit down. Followed by a kiss on the same spot for his obedience. 

People were getting curious of his absence. But thank gods his siblings knew exactly what was going down, mostly Pietros. He and Naevia defused most the searching saying Nasir was probably busy with his own business that needed attention. True to those words. Castus was shifty but went along with it. 

Agron promised to thank them later overhearing everyone go back to their chatter and listening to the music. By the time he got three fingers in he pulled away from Nasir's hungry body licking his lips. He loved the cry the mess of a man laid out in front of him made. Pressing those legs far apart and up to keep him spread eagle. He wanted to watch himself disappear into the heat. The contrast of their skin made him weak. A very weak man indeed.

The wanton young man reached up as he pushed in and he shuddered at the burn. Losing all control of his body as he shook from the sensation the way it stretched him made a growl escape both their lips. Finally those reaching hands made purchase on the loose white shirt of his lover successfully pulling him down for a languid make out, tongue and all as he fully sheathed inside the warm body. 

There was no waiting for him to adjust, the snap of his hips into that special spot had Nasir crying for it to not stop. Drool spilling from his mouth as he quietly screamed. The violence against his prostate was going to kill him. Alured by the shine of the metal bouncing and making his baby mewl by the tug ut caused. He lost all control of his body and though he knew to stay quiet he had to scream. A large palm quickly making work to silence him as best he could while still slamming at the right angle. Agron lost himself he didn't know when but he drowned in those convulsing spasms through his boys body. The tightness as he squeezed him driving him mad. 

“Ah...aah..aaAh ngnh fffuuuck….aagh daddy don't stop! Right there!” Nasir silently screamed under the palm. Only slightly muffled as Agrons grip started loosening.

“Sssh habibi, I'm so close..I'm not stopping anytime soon.” Agron groaned with a husky chuckle, “Tell me what you want?” 

He put emphasis on the want with a more than hard thrust into the others prostate that almost sent him flying off the desk. The sweat decorating their skin shined from the lights outside and collected on the desk under Nasir's back. No one noticing the windows fog up from the intense love making occurring. 

The red marks popping up from Agron dug his nails into his thighs to keep him close as possible. This was the best “make up” sex they ever had. 

“Let it out in me! Fill me up, please!” Nasir whined. 

He was so close his hands releasing this lovers shirt and reaching between himself to touch his length. Agron felt his hands and quickly lifted up and swatted them away. As tight as he could he wrapped his fist around the aching cock of his lover. Denying his release until he told him what he wanted to hear. 

“Please what?” Agron turned his rapid movements into slow torture but kept his thumb moving to tease the others held cock as he held it from release. “What am I to you Nasir.” 

It was embarrassing but he could care less. “God's Aggy. Please let me come, please fuck me.” He brought a foot up to rub against Agrons chest in pleading. “Your my man, please take me daddy.” 

“Good boy.” 

It filled his ego and he will get talked down about letting it get to him tonight but right now Nasir was under his thumb. 

He didn't release his heated length but quickly began the hanging violently against the prostate making him see stars. Nasir was over sensitive he couldn't take much more and as Agrons hand holding him back began pumping him furiously he couldn't stop. Thick ropes of white ruined the black sheer of his shirt and lower stomach as he let out one last moan of pleasure. 

People probably heard but he cared less and neither did Agron as he did the same but bit into Nasir's neck as he leaned forward and lifted him the from the desk. Trying his best to hold his orgasm. He sat in the desk chair and leaned back as he let Nasir sit upon his lap. 

“Finish me Habibi. I wanna see you bounce that pretty body on me.” Agron licked the shell of Nasir's ear as he placed a kiss on his forehead. 

As weak as he felt he lifted himself up and mustered all he had left in him to grind down into the others lap. Hearing the slutty sound of where their bodies connected. Agron’s length still buried deep in him. It was so hot and pulsing for release. Nasir was going to give it his all laying his feet flat on the floor and grabbing tightly on Agron’s shoulders as he lifted himself to the tip and plunged himself back down constantly. Brutally. Sometimes hitting his own prostate again sending him doubling over at the stimuli. 

The man under him appreciating the tightening of his body around him. Trying his hardest to milk him for all he was worth. It was nothing but the sound of skin hitting his mans clothed legs. Rustling of fabric and heavy breathing filled the space until he could feel Agron losing the battle. His head leaning on Nasir's chest before luling back in ecstasy. His arms snaking around said man's waist holding him place. As he quickened to match his baby. 

He pushed up into him at the same time Nasir came down and ground down. It was erratic and signaling the end. Their limbs aching and thriving on bliss. 

“Aah fucking gods Nasir….” He moaned as he held the boy down as he filled up his tight vice. It was to much, spilling out. Nasir felt it rushing into him, coating his insides. He held Agron to his chest as he came for the second time between them. Caressing his head with kisses. Telling him how good it felt.

“Mmm what a hungry beast you are….” Nasir smiled. The little devil still rotating his hips. 

Not to long later Nasir stumbled out the room and at a distance it only caught Castus’ eye. It was hard to see from where they all were outside in the garden area. The pool between. But the man knew what he saw. The sight was causing things to stur in him. He was walking in the hall like he was made of jelly. Disheveled and messy with his hair covering most his face and in waves around his shoulders. Using the wall to balance as he looked up and smiled seductively. 

He was a large contrast from his well kept appearance from earlier. He wanted to peer closer and wrap his arms around those waiting hips but watched as his fingers beckoned the one responsible. 

Agron came out, a hand pulling his hair back into place as he fixed his suit jacket. His hands reached down and squeezed Nasir's ass as he whispered into his ear. Listening to whatever it was made him smile as he left for the stairs to his room. Though it sent a shiver up his spine when the suited man turned and locked eye contact. He smirked with the lick of his lips not even hiding what has happened.

The man walked away following Nasir's direction. He figured it was a stupid rush of winning over Castus again ever since Nasir ended that relationship. He still Caesar to worry about now but he was hungry again and his meal just walked away. He hoped Nasir was ready to service him again.


	3. An Incoming Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir has been so relaxed since having Agron and a release a way in a sense but things might chang. He's been getting sloppy and someone might not be to keen on that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof lol I wanted this to go in alot of.."interesting" ;3 directions and it ended up here so enjoy!

The excessive knocking on the front door was a migraine slowly creeping on high intensity levels for Nasir but he knew he had to answer it. Last night he and his little brother, Pietros, having a bit more fun then usual as he they celebrated him finishing a big project for college.

From the heavy way the fist hit the door he knew it was Agron. Specifically because he always makes sure its just them two when Agron works. Try having to explain straight out to an old man, working here forever it seems, that he could and desperately needed to change his day of work because the young master had a man he was gonna fuck in the foyer in half an hour.

Said man getting particularly impatient. Wiping away the memory, Nasir sliding the door open, worked an annoyed brow at Agron who looked as equally annoyed as him. That is until yet again he had the green eyes roaming farther from his face and downward. Of course he didn't forget how he was dressed, he never forgets what he calculates when his guy is around, because except the long hair pulled back from his face Nasir was naked as the day he was born. Nothing covering his body but a plush robe. A shit eating grin spreading across his features.

“Earth to Agr-” Nasir started but was quickly cut off to watching Agron pulling off his white shirt. Or starting to.

_'So eager’_ Nasir chuckled in his head.

“Whoa there worker boy. Come inside and get to work.” The way,work, rolled off his tongue was sin. He knows it yet still moved slowly to the side and let Agron slowly walk in behind. Yet again beating the tall man to his words. Not that he cared because now they were truly in worker and employee mode. Anything out Nasir's mouth came first. In the back of his mind the tall man quietly prayed Naevia was with her fiance right now. No need worrying for Pietros. Probably off at college classes or fucking around with Duro who knows where.

“Mmm, I wasn't trying to invite you for that ya know?” Nasir chuckled and Agrons face flushed slightly but he willed it away, “...well maybe not yet. You do tend to get me quite tired.”

_'Will it away….he's baiting you…fuck’_

“Hm, ….so...goodie chores?” Agron relaxed his body a bit more and surveyed the mess he knew for a fact Nasir made. More than likely with Pietros’ help. He leaned towards Nasir after a good look around and grabbed his face. Forefinger and thumb pressed into his cheeks to purse his lips slightly for a kiss.

It was slow and a bit unlike them in a way he can't explain but Agron didnt care and Nasir being standoffish as he is went limp for it as well. Rare, not something Agron wanted to waste.

“Get to work.” The soft patting of his hand on the broad chest sent shivers up his spine. Watching him walk away wasn't to bad either but work, right, work to do. Starting to head outside seemed like the best thing to keep his mind clear. The sun was blazing and the pool needed to be checked and the garden area checked. Honestly he wanted to kill Nasir at times. Leaving him alone to do this but having him to peer at was a nice repreieve that unfortunately hasnt popped into view yet.

It wasnt to weird he guesses but he always seemed to be teased around this point and his body began aching for it.

_Whipped._

Ugh, what's wrong with him. Nasir is his. No matter what the other said. Yea, not whipped. Right? Right.

On the second floor within his room, Nasir looked occasionally out the window and rolled his eyes affectionately at his lovers insistent peeking at the doors. He wanted him to show up but not at the moment. Right now he was to caught up trying out new outfits. His parents sending their children new items wasn't new, they saw items like these more than them at times and Nasir being the oldest was used to it the most.

He bit his lip. _‘Stop.’_

Dropping the plush robe to the floor he shifted through most of them. Some he will more then likely switch between with Pietros as they usually do. Sometimes Naevia if she wasn't stingy. Yet something caught his eye and although it was beautifully boxed the place it was from was adult oriented. He could only grimace at the message left.

_‘Got you a little something~’ - Caesar_

The message and name followed by an assortment of hearts around it. This was obviously new, never seeing this until now but he sighed and popped the lid to the fancy box easily. His little brother more then likely dropping the box here before he left. Ah, sneaky. He opened it to peek. Of course.

Nasir rolled his eyes with a smile. Gods was that a habit? Inside was the most revealing lingerie he's seen. Nasir was far from bashful but this was something picked out with deliberate intention. The fabric so smooth to cause less friction for actions he knew all too well. They were a dark rich blue and lacey, a form fitting attire. Not going to lie it was very appealing to him.

A low mumble left his lips, “Someone was more easy to read then I thought...hmm.”

A devilish grin creeped across his face. Going to his window not caring of how bare he was and whistles for the sweaty mass of man. Looking up Agron wiped his forehead before his eyes almost bulge from his head. A double take, not registering what he was watching. Wondering why Nasir decided it was smart to just appear so bare so openly as he recovered from his mini heart attack.

_'Obviously he doesn't care who else sees him they weren't important’_ the man thought.

If he had a tail it would be going mad.

_….Whipped._

Ugh. Damn it. He closed his eyes clearing his head. That beautiful bronze body disappeared for a second not helping the confusion. Did he want him to come up there? The air was still for a beat and it only worried him slightly so he started for the door before Nasir appeared again. The clank of the garden shears dropping was forgotten for what was happening before him.

He felt like if he blinked the body would disappear. Not even noticing he was holding his breath as his body willed itself to move for a better perspective. Black hair pulled up, some loose strands finding their way around his neck. The outfit was what got him itching under his skin. Heat quickly pooling down faster then he could keep up with. Even trying to gulp seemed like a challenge right now.

_'What are you doing….’_ He thought.

Curiosity filling him. It was amazing how fast his mouth dried, willing himself to try and speak. Small hands grasped around a sizable toy as he pressed it hard against the sill of the large bay window. Making sure he had enough cushion for his knees surrounding it. Agron found a perfect spot, slightly elevated and caught it just in time. That mouth teasing and nibble softly on the tip. Giving it a more then generous suck.

Little devil making sure the pop was loud and wet for him to hear. All the blood rushed fully down. How he was standing still he doesn't know but he'd murder himself if he passed out right now. Thick, lushes legs lifted up on the sill as he sat up on his knees that gave Agron a great view of the way that lace accented his body. It was like another language decorated his skin the way the lace wrapped and curled against his body. Twisting and turning into an intricate deisgn. A design with purpose to show off his best parts. Which honestly Agron thought was truly all of him.

The way he wiggled his hips to back against the toy to play with it in a teasing manner made a grunt of approval leave Agrons mouth. Pressing back farther it dragged across the tight rim of muscle, prodding himself with the tip as if he was going to push it in. It was a slow burn the man below enjoyed. Obviously Nasir was getting a little lost in his own lustful performance. Was it possible for his legs to turn to jelly? He wasn't about to find out by falling to the ground. Agron reached around for a chair coming up empty handed and growled. Meaning he'd have to tear his eyes away to grab one from nearby. Not something he was thrilled about. The scramble though brought a giggle, a heavenly sound indeed, to Agrons ears from above as Nasir looked over his shoulder at his man. Sucking on his bottom lip as he pressed the tip in fully as he moaned. How did he get so lucky.

Quickly he grabbed a chair from the small outdoor living space. It was only a bit ways into the garden and he'd put it back but it's needed. Before his baby realized it he's returned and waiting patiently. Though he didn't return alone, pants tented with an even more eager part of him wanting out. As he hoped, the other was still up there slowly grinding down with utter pleasure just teasing his body with the tip. Each time the thick head slipped in it went deeper and deeper before Nasir moved away, grabbing a bottle.

He popped the cap open. Turning slightly to pour more then a generous amount over the thick toy with quick strokes. Spreading the contents before doing the same to his fingers. Each coated finger worked and massaged his body open to settle inside the willing body as moans began to leak through. They were muffled as he leaned forward to bite down on one of the cushions.

The slight sway of his hips side to side as he played with his body was a show. It didnt last long before he lifted up and turned his face again back to outside and lined his eyes with Agrons. Those eyes were his mischievous ones and he didnt look away as he sunk himself down every inch. His body shaking with pleasure, his eyes threatening to close in that pleasure, whimpers escaping as he bottomed out. All of it in like a champ.

Agron wasnt holding up. He had to release himself or he was going to burst. The heat outside already pounding him down and now this had him drained but he wouldnt dare lose control and come yet. Up. Down. Up. Down. Speeding up each time but his speed seemed nothing to the way he was looking back at him. Agron couldn't take it and grabbed himself. Hissing as he pulled himself lose from its confines. Using his already wheeping cock to his advantage and kept up with Nasirs stamina. Already so slick and the grasp of his grip just wasnt enough, trying his best to wish he could replace that toy.

They continued on like this until his boy couldn't keep his voice silent anymore. Hearing his name would do him in.

He needed it. Wanted it. Just say my….

“Mmmff-fuck….Aggy..Agronnnnmm.”

There it is.

“Damn it...Nasir…” Agron took deep breaths as he quickened. His arms were burning already from working and now this. It was worth feeling the burn though. He couldn't truly be bothered right now. Again he heard his name slip out. His voice becoming incoherent babbles. Movement becoming rougher and erratic as he chased his orgasm. Though at the last minute just as he felt they were going to devour each other without even touching Nasir stood moving.

The pace slowed. Becoming long drawn out thrusts downward as he took shuddering breaths and building feeling in his lower half. As he lifted Agron didnt dare move his eyes away from just how much Nasir could fit into his body. To be able to see it sent shivers through his body. But curiosity again beat him with how much he could probably do to that body as Nasir was fully off and smirking.

Still his cock was enraged and wanting to be relieved. Felt the common itch to delve back in and finish what he started but he didnt. He also slowed down and watched Nasir as he stood unbalanced smirking. Turning around and nudging his head to tell him to follow back inside. Of fucking course he sprinted out his seat. Placing the chair back where he got it and headed down to the mansion. Around the pool and back inside.

As he entered the back door Agron was on the hunt for Nasir but of course as he headed farther in he didnt have to look to long. To his side he poked his head into the dining room where there he was. Waiting for him right on the table. He almost ran over and just took his meal but he walked slowly and ate him visually. Now closer he could see all the finer details of the lacey outfit and ran his fingers over them. Though the way it framed his chest was perfect. They were soft and protruding slightly from Agron pulling and playing with each one. And God those piercings just were perfectly accented to the whole piece.

Whimpers cut his eye fucking short as soon as he reached a closer distance, Nasir wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. Gripping tightly as he slid them in a few pumps to engage Agron back in. Not like he wasn't anyway. He was hungry and dinner just got served. “Is this dinner for me baby?” Agron asked licking his lips and pushing Nasir down again. Successfully released himself from the grip. His legs probably felt like jelly but the way those large palms rubbed up his under thigh made him twitch and grow impatient.

The tingling sensation of wanting to be filled again pushed him to reach down between his thighs and beckon Agron for his loving.

“Better eat it all up. Every last drop…Youve been working so hard,” Nasir commented and held his legs up. Agron not missing the jolt to his cock as he let the last word from Nasirs lips bait him in.

One of the needy boys legs making its way over the broad shoulder while the other rested around the man's waist. Turning Nasir on his side slightly. This angle was perfect and without even waiting he went in all in one go. Not needing the waste time.. Success clouding his mind as he powered his way into Nasirs bundle of nerves that made him see stars. They were on borrowed time. Well Agron was and he was going to use it.

The way his hands gripped so tightly turned Nasir on more. It was rough and filled with hunger the way he wanted it. Having Agron watch front row how he made him come undone just thinking about him, to then lead up to this moment. The moment he lets the green eyes roam over his body and he tells him through touch and sensation the same message. The message that he felt greatest pleasure with him only.

Thing just got sweaty and much more rough. The table, even though made of strong wood, moved and whined from the exertion. Nasir laid himself out as he whined and let his body be used. “Fuck! Eat me up!” Nasir cried out.

Exactly as he said that the taller man made sure he did just that.

“I- Ah fuck! Mmm I'm so close!” They were both close and it was bliss of the same magnatidude.

Yet. What was that sound?

Not to distant chatting began popping their bubble. Nasir maybe didnt hear over his cries but that was remedied quickly as Agron pulled his shirt off and stuffed Nasirs mouth. Of course he got shot a dirty look. His shirt wasnt the cleanest right now but it was quickly forgotten as he finally picked up on the sound. Fucking Pietros and Naevia?!

“He didn't pick up for you either?” Naevia huffed frustrated, “I bet he was up-”

She was cut off as she quirked a brow. Quickly turning her head to the side only to see the table in the open dining room slightly askew. Placement dishes and utensils pushed up and scattered out the way. Swearing she heard something. Pietros tilted his head to the side and looked back from the room to Naevia again. “Uh Nae? You alright there?” He asked. “Don't worry about the house this is like normal for Nasir now.”

“What?” Turning around she placed disapproving looks at Pietros. “You two….why did they have to leave you guys here alone. They should've taken you in the yacht too.”

“Ugh please God no!” Pietros almost gagged. “Who wants to hear them going...going at it?...What was that noise?”

Not to far away Agron cursed to himself as he held Nasir in his arms. Still buried deep within him yet seemingly bumping into things even if he thinks he has things in control. He was panicking. Nasir though could care less, still aching for release and each movement to hide them with Agron's efforts made him moan around the shirt. His nerves constantly teased.

_‘Ahhh...fuck me just finish..’_ Nasirs eyes were dead giveaways to what he craved. His arms tightened around the thick neck.

“Nasir dont look at me like that….” He pleaded in a whisper to the boys ear. Taking the chance of losing balance Nasir let one of his arms lose from Agrons neck. The other still hooked firmly before he reached down to squeeze the others ass.

_‘NOW’_

They were in a sort of safe zone. Agron having led them to a small hallway the connected the Dinning room to the back hall. Down the left of him the back door area where the office door also was and to the right other rooms he's yet to enter.

Sometimes he forgets just where he is. But he's getting off track. He could hear the other two slowly moving around to listen for more sound but he focused his green gaze down on Nasir. Placing a hand over the shirt to muffle him more, the grip around his waist tightening. That gaze made Nasir lose his mind but he was ready. “Stay quiet.” He harshly whispered. Backing him against the wall, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in.

It was tiresome trying to make sure he didn't bang the wall, keeping him flat as much as possible. But all the same he let Nasir silently whine at the pleasure and torture of not being able to move against the thrusts. Agron felt it to, closing his eyes as he continued quickening the pace. Tilting his head back and groaning but making sure he kept his ears trained on the other two.

Back towards the foyer both siblings have moved closer towards the messy dinning room and looked in. Naevia rubbing her temples, Pietros giggling before just giving up and heading for the steps.

“Maybe “Aggy” is here. Then again who knows where they are if thats the case.” Pietros chuckled.

“Ugh him? I thought that was just a fling from the party that one time? What did Castus have to say to this going on?” Naevia sighed, “And dont change the subject. I know you heard something too.”

Pietros looked a little uncofmrotable. Yea sure they both laughed at Nasir toying with beaus and teasing Agron that one night but well. “Uh…..well about that….”

“Oh my God what happened?” Nae followed him finally to the large steps. "You guys never tell me anything."

"Cuz you're a snitch.." Pietros mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say!?" She pouted.

A low growl of pleasure jostled them both again and from where they were on the steps they couldnt tell where it was from. But that definitely told them all they needed to know. Before he could grab her Naevia went darting up the steps to see if Nasir was up there in his room. “Nasir! where are you?!” She yelled out and ran into his room and almost gave her self whiplash at the sight.

Messy with clothes all over but by the large bay window. Right on the large sill was evidence she needed to know he was here. “Ugh gross Nasir!!”

Finally Pietros ran up and pushed to see what she saw. Thinking she caught both of them in the act. What she saw obviously was much better and more hilarious. “Ha! No fucking way!” Pietros chuckled loudly.

“This isnt funny God's! Gonna burn my eyes.” Nae fumed and turned around to look more.

“Oh please this is hardly as bad as other times. This is just funny honestly.” He watched her disappear and turned to go in the room. Noticing the box was opened he dropped off earlier. “Oooh putting it to use i see.”

Outside Naevia listened out and decided to finally drag Pietros out the room to help. “Piety if you help me find Nasir I'll get mom to bend on those Tibetan mastiffs you want.”

Hearing that Pietros silently apologized to Nasir and quickly smiled brightly at Nae. “Done!”

Below Nasirs eyes opened wide to the conversation above, picking up that Piety will be looking now. _'Nae you cheater!'_

“Fmuck...aahhmmnnaggy….” He whined through the fabric, slowly pointing to one of the doors. Agron quietly laughing at the situation Naevia found from Nasirs show was entertaining but now this had him quickly moving. Lifting Nasir again needing to be quick as he heard Pietros begin on the move. Opening the door he closed and locked it. It was a bathroom and honestly it wasn't a good hiding spot but he didnt care.

This excitement brought him back to his aching need and how close they were. “Mmgh of course you don't wanna stop.” Agron whispered into Nas' ear and smacked his ass lightly with a squeeze. The lights were off to appear as if the room was unused but it just made things more interesting. He put the boy down to rest his arms and turned him around, pressing him against the sink and grabbed his arms. Nasir wiggled freely finally and bucked back wanting to release finally.

The shirt in his mouth a mess but still doing its job as he bit down on it tightly. Agron continued his previous movements. Hard, slow and precise on those bundle of nerves. Each hit sending shivers and both closer. The tell tale burn and pull forming in his lower guyt that it was close for both.

Outside the other siblings were shouting and looking, doors slammed open and phones ringing with Naevia answering. Trying to calm someone down or something they weren't bothered like they should've been.

Nasirs legs buckled and he pushed back against the thrust more and gasped as he saw white. Not even touched as he came undone and rode his orgasm out as he kept pushing back for the overstimulation. Agron followed right behind him. Gritting his teeth as he layed his head down against the others back and shudder a breath out he didnt know he began holding. Pulling himself up and Nasir, he rubbed his body in caresses. Laying kisses on him for his good work and his show.

“Mmm..go calm your siblings.” The shirt dropped from Nasirs mouth and into his hand as he moved away from the kisses and pushed the shirt into Agrons chest.

“Hmm not like this distract them. I'll sneak back into my room.” Like that Pietros twirled the door knob and began knocking. Nasir looking expectantly up at his big guy. Well?

“Hold on Pietros! I'm in here...Ugh I'm busy!” Agron shrugged at the lake excuse.

“Is Nasir in there!?” Naevia said getting closer.

“No its just Agron. Well hmm I dont know may-” Pietros started but got cut off.

“Um excuse me im sure hes around. Can you like i dont know? Go away?! Last time I saw him he said he was going to…” Agron darted a look quickly to Nasir for help.

“Work out” Nasir whispered to him. The home gym on a farther part of the home should distract them for a little while.

“Work out.” He finsihed before they got suspicious. Naevia was already trudging down the hall followed by Pietros whinning about the dogs he wanted. Quietly Agron poked out his head and gave the okay as he watched that perfect body bounce away and up the stairs. But he had to deal with the angry Nae making her way back. Fixing himself up he was decent enough.

“Where is Nasir you overgrown child?” Nae sighed like the fiftieth time.

Agron grasping his shirt made it seem like he was tired from outdoor work and shrugged. “Look i don't know..upstairs I guess but..” Looking at his phone he didn't realize the missed calls from Duro and texts from friends, mostly other jobs he needed to make it to. “ I didn't even know how late it was...i actually gotta go.”

Naevia stomped and watched Agron leave really not wanting to put on the soiled shirt and just called a cab to head home. Explaining his look was weird but he really didnt care. Just smiled to himself about another sated day.

Nasir wet his hair and changed into one of his long shaggy lounge shirts that draped down to his knees and black briefs. Making it appear he was deep in his closet with his head set on after much needed fun on his toy and a work out. Said toy he walked over to and pryed it from its perch just as Nae cornered him.

“First of all thats fucking gross. Put your toys away you pervert. We talked about this!” Nasir bit back a laugh and nodded. Pulling out his headphones that had nothing playing.

“Why didn't you pick up your phone?” She started picking up clothes, needing something to calm her.

“I was obviously busy?” Waving the toy around to his sisters disgust, “Why? Oh and welcome home by the way for a change.”

“Mom and dad Nasir. They come home today. The place is a mess cuz you and Piety are five still! They are calling me because they cant get to you!” Nasir stopped smiling and wore that serious face both his siblings were more use to.

Random texts from Chadara he can get back to any time filled the notifications but there they were mom and dad. Staring at him through the screen and most of which he didnt like the contents of. “Fuck…” He headed over to his bed and sighed. “I forgot about them coming back soon.”

Pietros fully came in now and sat down beside him. “Uh...thats not all.” Pietros showed his own messages to his brother with a visible wince. “Apprently Castus isn't the silent type about your split….” The screen burned his eyes with the undertones of threat behind the messages. But nothing chilled him more about this then what he saw and how much he wanted to punch something.

-On the phone-

Mommy: 'okay so since Nasir isn't answering. I need answers right now young man.

Piety: oh…uh hi mommy

Mommy: hi baby boy. Now don't lie to me. Okay. I don't like lying sweetie you ALL know that right?

Mommy: We all know what happens to liars?

Piety: yes ma'am…

Mommy: Good. So care to explain who's Agron?


	4. Laying Claim To Those Doe Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron meet for the first time at Chadaras beach house party. Nasir was down sitting at the small bar and Agron just about to take his next short break spotted him, passing glances between each other as Agron likes to call his staring, which leads from talking to walking on the beach and a need for release of over working tension and hidden frustrations.

This wasnt his first job working for this girl. On many accounts he knew he was hired for his looks and she wanted something to ogle at. Nothing new. So now again he finds himself here, with more employees from the same service company, thank god, to serve drinks and food from the bar. Most the day a rinse and repeat, making sure the drunk young adults had plenty to eat and drink to destroy their liver. Cool, whatever.

 

Though Agron must admit this private beach was pretty amazing. The high life for you he supposed. No trip like this wasn't worth snapping shots for his little brother at home fuming he couldnt go. It didnt really matter anyway since he was here for work as he liked to argue to Duro. Then again he could still hear his brothers last call to him as he went for the door, “get laid and stop working so hard not like they'll remember to call anyway!” _Can you believe it?_ He swears he's becoming a bad influence. He's so proud.

 

Not to far a dark haired beauty walked along the property as more people began flooding inland the farther the sun descended. He's seen him a couple times before when working for the blonde, each of those times he's got the pleasure to look at those pretty eyes. The way they conveyed all his emotions when talking to Chadara, to anyone close. When he looked on his phone, at things he found delicous, whatever it was, Agron found he looked so often the habits were second nature to him to notice. 

 

Of course they never spoken nor did he plan to speak to him. He's got his own view of the well off, maybe bias because of their living conditions now, but still its how he felt about it. Ugh, he didnt wanna think about that right now. The beauty was just that, a beauty to peer at and that's it. Sometimes he liked to look upon him, wondering the impossible if he wasn't involved with this rich life. He digressed though and got back to serving food and drinks. 

 

The party quickly beginning to gain much more volume in gusto and ferocity the drunker they got. The bar quickly making due to keep drinks flowing. Of course like a call, hearing that laugh spill from those kissable lips, had his eyes darting to the side.  And as that dark hair swayed, smooth body girated and lost itself in the beat of the music Agron couldn't help but stare transfixed. His lust growing. 

 

“Damn keep staring that hard you'll burn a fucking hole through his skull.” A voice chuckled lowly beside him. 

 

“Shut up Saxa.” Agron grumbled through his teeth. 

 

Poking his side as she cleaned a glass. “Come on don't be so stiff gods! You wanna hit that dont you?” 

 

“Stop. It. Now.” He rolled his eyes and cleaned up the empty glasses and played on the counter. 

 

“I bet he's tasty. Seems feisty.” Saxa waggled her brows in suggestive manner. Some of the others that heard snickering with her. 

 

Agron grabbed the sink hose and sprayed her face. Her laughter filling the space. “Alright! Okay! I'll shut up but don't be pissy cuz your obvious. You've been eye fucking him since he showed up.” 

 

The man obviously choosing to ingore her. Saxa rolled her eyes and took the dishes from Agron and walked to the little sink. The tall man rubbed his face and cursed his hormones for being so obvious. It's just he couldn't help how the boy stood out. Mostly for the common way he was dressed but he could see the expensive necklaces hanging. The rings shining in the lights. Understated yet still over the top in his own way. A simple thin baggy black tee that hung from his lithe body and swimming trunks well above the knee. 

 

His arms sling around the many willing bodies that got close enough to be pulled in as well as he kept a tight grip on his drink. Chadara, the blonde, right at his side laughing loudly and pushing more guys near them. It seemed like they were never going to stop moving, drowned out in liquid overdrive each time they shot back cups. It was best not to stare, it seemed hard to as he was interested but fuck he hated this. The night just coming fully in as the fairy lights illuminated the area. It was going to be a long night. 

 

If he could pinpoint when the infatuation started it had to have been when he saw those eyes glossed with wetness. At some point of the night, on one of Agrons breaks, he saw him as he was just staring at his phone. How at an instance he shot back his probably one of many drinks and turned those eyes to the next guy he saw willing to give him what he wanted. Of course, Agron thought not so fun up top it seems. A shout of his name pulled him out of his thoughts as he headed back, his phone settling in his pocket after a quick text to Duro to sleep. Idiots been sending him eggplant and peach emojis all night. 

 

Back at the bar the flow of people began to slow down. With that the crew taking their own drinks and just being on standby for any others filtering back. Of course it seemed most wanted to stand by the stage partying. Others making out all over. Agron took it upon himself to drink a couple glasses and watched the the party. It will be over soon, he could tell. 

-

Agron must of hit a buzz as he didn't notice a string of curses and frustration walked it's way over to the bar. Within his hands an alcohol wet phone he was trying ever so hard to dry with napkins, to no avail. Unbelievably said boy ordered more drinks and as he gulped his mind wandered. 

 

That's when green eyes found themselves wandering yet again. He was watching the loud, drunk bodies clashing against each other in the flashing lights, some very enticing but none more so then the vixen sitting alone. His hair wasn't but so long. Fluffy, passing by his ears and curling at the tips and his neck. Ears pierced with earrings that mimics the look of fangs. Those eyes a beautiful doe brown that let the lights dance across and shine but there was a distance there. Interesting.

 

_Why was he alone….attacking his phone with napkins?_ Not out in the crowd partying and flirting with all the people as he watched not to long ago.. Agron found himself so perplexed and walked over to him but stopped before snapping out of his staring. As it seems the other was paying attention to his odd behavior, a smirk peeking at the corner of his lips, shaking his head as his eyes drifted over to Agron. Head tilting slightly to the side as he shook his empty glass. 

 

“Gonna service me bar boy?” He giggled. Face slightly flushed showing his current status. Very tipsy. 

 

“Sorry I'm on my permanent break kid.” Agron took that as opportunity to approach closer. The other bartender being sure to keep his distance but didn't stop to give the other the eye. He knew Saxa was gonna hear about this later. Agron ignored him of course. It was just simple flirting with a snobby rich kid he more than likely would never see again anyway. He had no intention of this going anywhere but he's willing to play. 

 

“Aren't you a little young to be chugging like that?” Agron plucked the glass from loose fingers. “..without even having anything in your stomach?” That last bit was a guess but he never saw the young man come to the bar for food. 

 

He must of been right as the other began to smile slightly, Agron propped himself against the counter leaning on it with his arms. Smiling smugly at the other as he swiftly moved the glass away from his reaching hands. 

 

“Mmm, thats cute but I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-two.” Nasir gave up reaching for the glass and instead leaned forward on his elbows as well, close into Agrons personal bubble. “Fine seeing as I wont be getting a refill. Wanna tell me what's so fun about staring?” 

 

There was a slur there in his voice much so that instead of answering him he dropped the glass smelling heavy of alcohol to the other bartender and grabbed a glass of fresh water. “Drink.” 

  
  


“Uh…?” The arch of the black brow lifted questiongly. 

 

“Relax sweet heart its just water. I'd like to keep my job thanks.” Agron tapped the counter decinding to not answer that previous question, obviously, and leave it at that and actually relax. But the quick curl of fingers around his shirt pulled him back. There goes that same look in those eyes he saw before. The distance of wanting to be alone but wanting the man before him to stay. It brought him back to earlier. How he pulled another to him to drown out his woes.

 

Though he wasn't having it. Not wanting to end up like a used napkin. Pulling that hand from his shirt gently but he didn't leave. Whatever look crossed that beautiful face was new. Taken back maybe? At how this man wasn't taken by his charm. Or so Agron let him believe. Oh only if he knew what his body just did to him.

 

What made him stay and listen, actually talk with this boy felt like something he couldn't explain. Even asking what happened to his phone, which he learned got dropped in alcohol shile playing beer pong. But most importantly there was an attraction and the more he stayed the more he wanted.

 

If the constant looks over each others body with lip biting didn't indicate that enough. Agron finding that harder than anything. Nasir, as the boy introduced himself as, was more toned then he seemed. Showing off his lean muscle and nipples with that damned shirt. Perky from the cool air drifting in from the sea. Neither paying attention to the time. To the people walking back to the beach house to rest or find comfort in a warmer area with their pleasure filled companion.

 

Even most the bartenders calling it a night. Heading back to their designated living space. Not missing Saxa wink at him before she chased her own. This time though he smirked at her teasing. 

 

“Yea well,” Agron chuckled to their most previous conversation, “this probably won't be the last time I'll see a party like this. Gotta work. What I can ya say…little friend of yours likes her eye candy and I like my paycheck.” 

 

Nasir nodded with a lopsided smile, Chadaras antics at it again and hummed to himself and stretched. This stretch purposefully showing off his upper half. He wanted Agron to watch his body. Doing his work, the conversation to pull him in, the looks throughout the conversation and now to reel in. 

 

“Hmm yes. Then I guess I shouldn't waste my time I have here then.” Nasir lowly chuckled, “so where were you about to go before I apparently pulled you back to talk?” Nasir asked. 

 

“Eh, looks like the party died out now so you seem to have all the time i have for the rest of the night. Wasn't going anywhere special anyway.” Agron looked at his phone for the time but Nasir licked his lips and reached for his shirt again. 

 

“Chadara won't miss you then. Come with me?” Nasir hopped off the bar stool and this was when Agron really noticed how much shorter the other was to him. 

 

Huh, cute he thought. “Ah look Nasir….” He was cut off as the other turned to him and tilted his head like a puppy. Innocently...enough. 

 

“You wouldn't let little me walk the beach alone hm? All drunk and...vulnerable to the elements.” 

 

“...hm, I highly doubt you're worried about the “elements”…...but,” the man sighed and walked around the counter. “Lets go just for a little.” 

 

“What happened to enjoying the rich view before you head back to broken appliances and noisy neighbors? A bad mouthed little brother.” Nasir still a little lifted from his drinks bothered the taller man. 

 

“Ha ha shut up.” He grabbed his hoodie and followed beside Nasir. The beach still seemed to have the scant few young adults yelling and partying. Enjoying a life Agron wouldn't ever. It doesn't bother him much anymore but he knows Duro still feels the want to have. As the eldest he wants to provide. 

 

Nasir pulled him from his thoughts as he bumped his side. “Come back to me.” 

 

“Huh? What?” Agron said confused. 

 

Nasir smiled, dazzling Agron thought, and their eyes met again, “Stop thinking so hard bar boy. Only look at me right now. It's your job.” 

 

“Heh, I believe my job is drinks.” Agrin retorted.

 

“Mmm I do believe you denied me that pleasure if I can recall. There for I want compensation.” Nasir walked ahead of him a bit. Keeping up their strolling pace as he turned to face Agron and walk backwards. 

 

“Oh? Wanna tell me what that is?” There was amusement and tease in his voice.

 

“Strip.” Nasir said plainly.

 

“Wow, forward aren't you.” Agron chuckled.

 

“On occasion but not what I was talking about.” Nodding towards what appeared to be the entrance to a little cove. “Swim with me? I'm still a bit...well taken by my drinks.” Lies. “You'll have to watch me...closely.” 

 

“Ah. Hm seems fair.” Agron nodding. He took in the little cove. They were way far down the beach by now. This place a small hidden space within the rocks and thick green brush leading to a little private beach. It was quiet inside sans the light rush of waves and his heartbeat. Inside the only light from the moon and stars.

 

“Hmm, never been in something like this.” Agron mumbled as he stripped too. 

 

“Yea Chadara and I played here a lot as kids. Now well its kinda just here. It's quite the romantic spot right?” Nasir hummed in thought.

 

Agron reached for his pants, shirt already off. As he looked up at Nasir already fully undressed and wearing just, well just nothing, he was nude. Of course he chose to be nude. It seemed second nature for him, not even paying mind to how his body would even affect his company. But of course he did. Heading over to the water he smiled to himself feeling the gaze on him. The little shit was testing the boundaries, how far he could go with this before Agron would let go of his control. 

 

A smirk played on the tallers lips as he finished pulling off his pants and tossed them in the clothes pile before heading out the other side of the cove to the water. “You show all your little chat buddies this spot?” Agron finally replied  “surprise surprise rich boy has dirty seducing secrets.” 

 

“Mmm no actually. Count yourself special.” Those brown eyes smiling at him.

 

The water was cold but it felt good on their hot skin. Swimming a bit, talking, he never knew how much he could talk based on tonight. Found himself sucked farther in, close and personal with everything Nasir. Moments of them just looking at each other. Alas finally they laid upon the beach. Catching their breaths as the weight of the water held them down. Turning to face each other. A mistake on Agrons part, leaving himself close and open to finally lose the battle of holding his lust in. The feeling of Nasirs fingertips brushing across his lips. 

 

“I think...I wanna cash in that drink now.” said Nasir practically aroused.

 

Usually this was a red flag but he's been working so hard lately and this was an opportunity for a one night stand that will probably never resurface again. Where he can rid himself of this obsession he began growing to lay claim to those doe brown eyes. For them to only look at him with all the ranges of emotions they had to offer.

 

Probably just another fling for this kid anyway what would be the harm in a little nonsense for a change, as Duro would put it. 

 

“...Good. It's been waiting for you.” Agron pushed himself up to his knees, slowly pulling his cock free of the wet fabric. On the sand Nasir licked his plump lips ready to devour following suit and getting on hands and knees to lay testing licks on his treat. 

 

Large hands found themselves brushing stray locks carefully from the others face and  kept a tight grip in the short silky locks. The cool of the air hitting his growing need made him want to plunge into the warm mouth waiting but he resisted. His cock jolted from need every time Nasir breathed near it. 

 

“That is very pleasing to hear.” Nasirs voice was needy and eager. When he watched the other releasing the hidden monster for him to drink down Nasir groaned loudly at what the heated flesh had waiting. Yet he was halted mere inches before engulfing his prize. Brown eyes looked up in question. “Changing your mind? Or did I get the wrong impression?” which he highly doubted seeing as he was meer inches from the others cock.

 

Agron heard the disappointment laced within his voice and sent him a lopsided smile “You sure….about this. Look this is a one night thing alright. What happe-” Gasps swallowed the words from his mouth, eyes slowly closing to the sudden feeling below.

 

Cut off by the wet warm and constricting embrace of Nasirs mouth taking him in. Each inch slowly disappearing past plump lips before being dragged back out atop a teasing tongue. 

 

Agron groaned deeply, “mmm nngh fuck…..” 

 

“Service me...please. I want it all...” Nasir breathed out past moist lips, “I need you.” Going back to his work, pace quickly picking up as he relished in the groans coming from that mouth above. It sent him into overdrive to taste him. “You….taste...so goood.” Nasir said mouth full, each word coming out as he pulls up to the tip and licks. This man made him feel ease to be vulnerable. 

 

Agron couldn't even answer. Mind lost to the pleasure and pool of heat building in his gut. Its been awhile but he didnt think its been so long that hed be undone so soon. Though it seemed the little vixen below was pleased with himself and continued on knowing that drink he was promised was on its way any second. 

 

“Open wide princess….” He let out in a low groan.

 

“Mmmmn!” Nasir answered pleadingly. His hands reaching down to rub and pull in himself. Jerking off and using the precum to loosen his entrance. Switching between both to prep himself and pull himself closer to the edge. 

 

The gagging, the moist noises as the tight squeeze of those lips grip down, the way the precum and saliva dripped down the others mouth turned him on. Nasir trying his best to slurp and please as well as he knows. But it wasn't enough. Smaller hands found their way around his cock giving firm strokes to the base while he pressed his tongue circling the red tip and in the slit leaking precum. 

 

What if one of his coworkers decided to look for him? Where they looking? What about for Nasir? If they get caught in this situation how would Nasir react? The thoughts of someone seeing them, watching them come undone together sent a shiver down his body right to his heated flesh. Mmm, fuck that's new.

 

“Don't worry no one will find us.” _Did he read his mind?_ “But….if they do, best give a good show hm?” 

 

Agron huffed with a smile. _Unbelievable._ Innocent face be damned with this one. He leaned back slightly and grabbed his cock stroking himself in front of Nasir's waiting mouth. The tingling sensation was to much to hold back anymore as ropes of white landed right on the waiting tongue below. It took him a minute to come back down and move away, letting his cock slip from his grasp. 

 

Going for his shirt and hoodie, laying them down against the sand. It was going to have to do. Nasir followed him to their clothes and felt those arms wrap around him, a hand placed behind his head to lay him down softly. 

 

A muscled thigh purposefully pressing up between those legs made Nasir see stars as he began rubbing himself against it. Legs starting to shake from pure want. “So eager.” Agron's voice whispered so closely before biting down on the waiting ear. He brought his hands to Nasir's hips, pressing him down unable to continue grinding. The sweet whine that came out embodied his every desire to pull more of those out.

 

Nasir had other plans, his hands finding their way around Agrons thick neck and his legs tightening around his waist. Successfully pulling the man down very close, pushing himself up with rough precise thrusts, throwing his head back in pleasure. Eyes closed shut as Agron followed suit, grinding down between his legs, biting and sucking hard against his neck.

 

“Mmmn fuck!....Take me already…” Nasir moaned.

 

Agron began kissing down his body, slowly licking after each kiss as Nasir's grip loosened around his neck and went to his legs to hold them up. The larger mans tongue sending teasing licks and bites between his shaking thighs. “Switch places with me.” He said as he helped lift Nasir to be on top legs spread above his face. Slipping two fairly sized fingers into his mouth before rubbing them both teasingly on the sensitive ring of muscle above him. His other hand pushing Nasir's body farther down, his legs spreading farther apart. Taking in the leaking cock to his mouth like a melting dessert. 

 

Nasir wanted to enjoy the treatment, slowly thrusting downward but looked down to Agrons stiffening member. Already regaining life. Of course Nasir went straight for it, thumbs rubbing and pressing down on the leaking slit. Taking long drawn out licks and sucks to hear that wet pop on the head before plunging it all in his waiting mouth. 

 

Reaching far back as he could allow. Taking their time to fully taste one another. Soon those teasing fingers turned to three as they pushed past the tightness to ease him open and ready. 

 

“Damn...you're sucking me in now, you feel that?” Agron groaned. Wiggling his fingers and hitting that special bundle of nerves that made Nasir push back so suddenly against the touch. 

 

“Ah fuck, touch me there again!” Nasir moaned loudly. 

 

“With pleasure.” Agrons fingers arched slightly and brushed the area constantly. Going back to swallowing that now over sensitive cock above him. He felt how fast and rough Nasir was pushing back against his fingers and down to his mouth. 

 

“Aaah..ah aaah fuck..I...I'm..-” Nasirs thrusts into his mouth became frantic as his cum shot down Agrons throat. Making sure he swallowed it all and breathed through his nose. He felt the softness of Nasir's balls resting against his face as the other relaxed. The salty taste of him sliding down his throat. But Agron wasn't finished just yet. Pulling a hand back, a large slap bounced off the rocky walls. Followed by Nasir's yelp mixed moan. 

 

Nasir lifted himself up a slight bit wobbly and grinded down against the erection screaming for release. Slick and ready for him. He continued his movements slowly twisting his loose grip around Agrons weeping cock. Looking back at his face and loving the reaction. “Fuck you're hot you know that?” 

 

The only answer to that was a tight grip into his waist, feeling the drag of nails against his sweaty body. The burn felt good but he didn't let up. This was the first time he realized how forceful Agron could be. How just light teasing from him could make those green eyes lose themselves. With no time to process Nasir found himself pressed to the sand, a large palm against his back to hold him down. His nipples brushing the course ground. The other large hand holding his waist up and open for Agrons waiting erection. Rubbing it between Nasirs ass. Dragging it across that twitching hole.

 

His thumb slid in first, watching it easily stretch before he let a little saliva drop down for extra lubrication, not the best, but it'll do for this. The red head of his cock prodded the entrance before he slowly glided inside. Felt Nasir tighten around the intrusion and jolt at the pleasurable pain as he bottomed out. 

 

“Mmm your body is meant for me baby.” Agron groaned mostly to himself but Nasir heard him and pushed back in agreement. But the movment caused Agrin to slap his ass again. “Don't move.” 

 

Nasir frantically nodded enjoying this domination and care as Agron smoothed his hand across the marked area gently. “Good boy.” The palm moved up from his back and gripped the other hip, angling him so each deep, hard thrust hit Nasirs prostate without any reprieve. 

 

The area once so quiet now filled with unbashful wanton screams of plesure. The sound of skin on skin. Sweat sliding down their bodies as sand stuck to them anywhere it could get. 

 

“Ahaahn ah ah ffuuuuck! Im...again…!!” Nasir moaned loudly. He couldn't stand it the growing need in his gut telling him he was coming again but he was already overstimulated. Making his body shake as he reached for his release again. Squeezing Agron's cock to hear him groan. “Aghn gods I love it!” 

 

Agron rolled his eyes back and tilted his head back as he sped up, so much more eratic and rough. The tightness making him dig his clutches in those hips harder. Sure to leave marks of what they've done. He didn't care, he wanted whoever Nasir tried to pull in next to know he was his. Claimed, as he filled him with his cum. It sliding down his thighs as he kept pounding through their orgasm. “mmmnfff yesss.” Agron smirked and moaned into Nasirs back. Pulling him back against his chest to lay down together. 

 

It seemed so silent now, their panting and lustful kisses filled their heads. Almost seeming impossible to hear anything by the sound of their hearts pounding. 

 

“...Ugh sand got into my hair you dick.” Nasir said touching his hair. 

 

“Just barely. You're still beautiful.” Agron sleepily mumbled, very warm all of a sudden and comfortable. Pulling his hoodie from under them. He placed it over Nasir and pulled him close to stay warm. 

 

“Mmm shut up.” Nasir yawned.

 

-

 

It felt like a dream, Agron was lighter and more relaxed then he's felt in a while. Thinking maybe he did need to have some non responsible fun for a while. He smiled to himself and tried to cuddle into a body that wasn't there. The space beside him cold and the only sound is from the waves. Sitting up he dusted the sand from his body and decided he better dress up before someone saw him. 

 

Noticing the water bottle left for him with a smiley face on it. “Huh had time to get me water but not wake me up?” He mumbled amused before taking a long gulp of most of it. 

 

And as he headed back he felt the feeling of that night still on his skin. That name probably will never leave his lips again. Taking the space as the best and only one night stand he won't forget. Shaking his head he headed back, Saxa and the gang already packing things up and cleaning from the party. Giving him wolf whistles and looks from the obvious disheveled appearance. 

 

All he said to them in response is “You should see the other guy.” Of course they ate that shit up and honestly before they got in the van ready to head back. Part of him wanted to see Nasir again just a peek before he was literally gone forever but it just wasn't mean to be. 

 

Even within the year that passed he didn't expect to get a specific call in from work. For a full time job as gardner at some rich kids place. Of course, and he expected said mansion to be Chadaras again but the address was new. As he knocked on that door he could've dropped to his knees right then and there yet a chose to still in place. 

 

Those for brown eyes smiling at him as he pulled him in from his shirt. "Get to work bar boy."


End file.
